percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The sword of Hermes
Connor Get back to work thought Connor son of Hermes. Life at camp was hard especially because he was a son of Hermes the disgraces of the mythological world. He started applying the finishing touches of his walkie-talkie watch. He was also a legacy. Chiron had said that he smelled another Olympian's blood running through his veins. He knew that that was true, he was the great-grandson of Leo Valdez but he didn't mention it, he ha many immortal blood including Calypso's. Hey Connor shouted Mark the son of Dionysus, want to play ball, he reluctantly refused, he had to do work. He picked up his sword and tightened the bolts. As the son of the god of communication he was skilled with making walkie-talkies and phones and did not attract monsters when he used them. He was also skilled in creating vehicles since his dad was the god of transportation but he thought it was just the Valdez blood line running through him. He urged the thought of being the savour of Hermes, the most skilled swordsman of a thousand years, but when his father spoke to him in his head he always my savour, he had always had a deep thought and it was true that he had never lost in a swords match since he had arrived at the demigod protection facility. He ran outside searching for Mark but who he found was Firebright his faithful horse. As the god of transportation he was a very skilled flyer and his dad was also the messenger of gods so he was good with wings. Marc was at the basketball court drinking Cola( since he was addicted to drinks) he thought of offsprings of Dionysus as weaklings but he knew that wasn't true. So how was your inventing he asked. It went great replied Connor, here we can keep in touch no matter where you are. He gave Mark one half of his invention. So, you missed the announcement, we have pegasus race today said Mark. Connor said yes in his head and smiled. Firebright seems happy today he replied. Yeah he had extra sugar said Mark. The two friends chuckled. Firebrlight was so adorable he almost always got extra sugar. It's at 12:00 P.M. he looked at my watch it was 11: 45. Oh no he muttered. I rushed to get my equipment but nobody was there. Mark he asked into my Walkie-Talkie watch, what's going on. Mark Mark jumped when he checked his schedule. He replied, there's a prophecy. Okay said Connor. The voice blurred and he knew Connor was running to the camp fire. It was odd that they would announce a quest at midday and if that was what was happening it was really important. He used vines to push him to the camp fire. Indeed they were many campers there, there was Rachel Elizabeth Dare and Chiron in front of the camp, a strange man was next to her and the campers seemed startled. He seemed well built and godly. He quickly recognised him from his greek mythology books. Poseidon ? he gave Chiron a puzzled look. Poseidon started speaking. Someone has Hermes' sword. The person expelled me from Olympus. I am still a god but not an Olympians I am intact the most forgotten of gods. It was true, Mark almost forgot that he was the emperor of the sea, if he was forgotten he would fade. I am willing to participate in a quest to find the sword and restore my divineness after all I still have my powers and my trident and my strength, I could be very useful. Rachel started speaking too. This is not exactly a prophecy but the oracle started speaking to me. She started reciting a group of sentences: There was once a god name Poseidon That was aided by trickery and wine She fainted immediately. Speaking Oracle's voice without her possessing the mortal can permanently destroy someone's body. Take her to your local nurse said Poseidon. Mark understood why Poseidon didn't make sense, He thought the camp was a village full of magic. Sir. Said Marc, this is not a village. So, why are there so magnificent houses, beautiful temples, and such helping citizens. Mark had reinforced sanity and could see through Poseidon's plan and you will not be the patron of this city he continued. The son of Dionysus you would make a trustworthy companion, you are powerful. My second companion has to be witty, a trickster and a good swordsman, preferably a son of Hermes. I'll go said Connor, I'm said to be the saviour of Hermes and I'm the only offspring of the trickster god this summer. You will do well said Poseidon. Let the quest begin said Poseidon to the sky and as if Zeus was chuckling at his foolishness the sky erupted and zapped the questers to there beginning quest. Poseidon Aeolus' castle grunted Poseidon. You're talking like you didn't have a good history with him said Mark. Because I didn't said Poseidon like it was obvious. Well you have your godly powers said Connor.. which are. They are forgetting me thought Poseidon. I am ruler of the seas said Poseidon. Suddenly a gust of wind pushed Poseidon away. Oh really said the king of the winds. You have the sword asked Connor. Aeolus chuckled, that would be insane. No Sisyphus has it. What roared Poseidon. Earth began to tremble. Yes, said Aeolus and I'm sorry i'm going to delay your quest but Wind spirits attack Poseidon. Poseidon struck his Trident into Mellie a name Poseidon had created while killing her. Take the others down said the emperor of seas. Connor took his sword and Mark his double pointed spear and charged. Mark fought to wind spirits at the same time while Connor fought a line of them. Back up said Poseidon. Water surged from clouds blocking our forced enemies. Run we have to get out here I have a slight idea of where Sisyphus is. We ran out but I heard the wind chuckling. Nobody is going anywhere it seemed to say. Mark screamed Connor, he was nowhere to be seen. The floor became more icy. There was a cold laugh, Sisyphus was right to banish you said the voice. The wind swirled and swirled. It became more human. Suddenly Connor and Poseidon in an ice form. I can de-freese but you will have to stop Khione. Do not speak my name said the wind. Connor raised his sword and started chanting scaredy cat. I am not scared said the voice, that was the reason Aeolus sent me. Khi one appeared in physical for and charged with her staff. She slammed her weapon into Connor's stomach and he went flying into the air. The barrier of water fell. Poseidon was outnumbered. Connor Firebright wished Connor. A pegasus went swooping through the air and caught his master. Up commanded Connor. He went swooping into the air. In the air he could hear, I have Athena's spear, Ares' spear, Artemis' bow, and Hermes' sword, do you really think you can stop me. I resisted the urge to give up. I knew sisyphus he had been Hermes' saviour indirectly. He had cheated death and kidnapped a god, Sisyphus might have been there most powerful enemy. I will rule the universe said a cold voice. Don't listen to him said a voice, I might be forgotten but I am sure my sister does not stand a chance on me, free me. Voices were all over the air, urging the son of Hermes to do something. Connor muttered: Firebright do the triple Maserati run. The pegasus went full speed into the air, the voices blurred and he could see Poseidon. Connor charged into full battle. I am so grateful you are hear said Poseidon. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for Mark replied. Connor jumped of his horse and the god and demigod stood back-to-back fighting away ice, snow and wind spirits. Hey Khione said Connor. Come and Catch me. The goddess was at the end of the corridor and she raced towards him. Now Poseidon he whispered. he god through his trident and Khione went spiralling into a cloud wall. That's what you get for messing with a demigod screamed Connor. He threw his sword at frozen Mark and he was freed from his trance. Boreas muttered Poseidon. Connor realised that Mark was moving backwards and approaching the end of the castle. Too late. Mark went spiralling and he flew out of the castle. At the same time the castle crumbled. Poseidon and Connor jumped out but Mark was gone, lost. Mark Mark had never fell from 300 feet high.